Babo Unforgettable
by Kim Kwangwook
Summary: Yoochun masih mencintai Junsu, Changmin dan Junsu miss komunikasi, lalu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Sequel FOUND YOU. Warn : YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Last FF.


Disclaimer : Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin bukan milikku (even i hope so :p )

Song (Babo (Unforgettable)) by : DBSK

A/N : Anneyong haseyo, saya kembali membawakan sequel dari ffku yang berjudul Found You. Oh ya, kusaranin kalau baca ff ini mulai dari YOOCHUN's POV dan selanjutnya, bacalah sambil ndengerin lagu di atas tadi, biar lebih dapet feelnya. Oke daripada banyak cingcong, langsung saja, saya persembahkan...

* * *

Babo (Unforgettable)

Meskipun status Junsu sudah menjadi pacar Changmin, tetapi kebiasaannya nggak berubah, dia masih saja suka mendengarkan Yoochun yang bermain piano, secara diam-diam. Tetapi, Junsu heran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini lagu yang dimainkan Yoochun makin terasa menyedihkan, dengan polosnya lumba-lumba satu ini mendatangi Yoochun, dan bertanya, "Chunnie, kenapa mainnya lagu-lagu galau begitu?" Dan tentu saja, Yoochun tersentak kaget, udah tiba-tiba dateng, manggilnya Chunnie pula! Sebelum ini, Junsu nggak pernah memanggilnya dengan Chunnie saja.

"Eh, Junsu, kau membuatku kaget, ah itu karena aku sedang patah hati." Ucap Yoochun memasang senyum palsu.

"Patah hati? Siapa yeojya yang bisa membuatmu patah hati?" tanya Junsu dengan polosnya.

'Ya, ampun, dia ini bodoh atau kelewat polos sih? Jelas kamulah orangnya!' ucap Yoochun dalam hati lalu tertawa geli dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Junsu.

"Bukannya dijawab kok malah ketawa sih?" ucap Junsu dengan wajah cemberut, Yoochun pun hanya tertawa.

"Ya!" seru Junsu nggak terima. "Ah, atau kau marah karena kupanggil 'Chunnie'?" tanya Junsu dengan polosnya.

"Mwo? Hahaha! Kim Junsu, dengar aku. Ada nggak orang marah tapi malah ketawa?" tanya Yoochun balik, dijawab dengan gelengan imut(?) dari Junsu. "Nggak ada, sayang!" jawab Yoochun gemas. Yup, dia kalo udah gemes karena tingkah orang yang lemot macam Junsu *author dibantai xiahtic* suka mengucapkan kata 'sayang', dan itu membuat orang berpikiran lain sehingga dia disebut playboy oleh beberapa orang, padahal ya karena dia suka bilang 'sayang' itu tadi! Padahal, maksudnya daripada marah-marah sama orang kayak Junsu mending bilang 'sayang', iya'kan? Dan lihat, reaksi menggemaskan apa yang muncul dari Junsu, dia nyengir dengan tampang imut + polos kemudian nggeleng-nggeleng. Saat itu juga, Yoochun seperti ingin 'menyerang' Junsu, tapi tentu saja tidak dilakukan olehnya.

"Hey, sepertinya sedang seru, membicarakan apa?" tanya Changmin ceria dan merangkul bahu Yoochun dan Junsu dengan senyum manis ala Shim Changmin.

"Tidak ada yang dibicarakan, hanya saja aku bisa gila kalau kau tidak datang, gila menghadapi kepolosan Junsu yang hampir mendekati kata bodoh." Jawab Yoochun panjang lebar menuai tawa dari Changmin dan seruan protes ala lumba-lumba dari Junsu. Terlihat bahagia, huh? Sebenarnya tidak juga. Kenapa? Kalau mau tahu tanyakan saja, pada mereka, tapi nanti ya, sekarang mereka harus mengikuti pelajaran, karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi.

YOOCHUN's POV

Hah~ membosankan, kapan pelajaran ini berakhir? Aku tidak sabar bertemu Junsu. Eh? Junsu? Sadar Yoochun, dia milik Changmin! Hah~ sekuat apapun kucoba untuk menghilangkan bayangannya dari pikiranku, tetap saja tidak hilang. Kau tahu Junsu? Sebenarnya aku bohong kalau mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Bohong kalau kukatakan aku sudah melupakanmu. Setiap kali aku membuka mata, yang terbayang adalah wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum manis. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah melupakanmu agar aku tidak terlihat bodoh, tapi sekarang aku terlihat sangat konyol. Eh? Kenapa aku seperti sedang menulis puisi ya? Ah bagus, kubuat lagu saja daripada bosan. Kutulis semua yang ada dipikiranku tadi, lalu memasang headset secara diam-diam dan menekan tuts piano yang ada di hpku untuk menentukan nada-nadanya. Hm... sepertinya akan jadi lagu yang bagus.

END of YOOCHUN's POV

Nah, kita tinggalkan Yoochun yang sibuk dengan puisinya itu, mari kita beralih ke Changmin. Apa kira-kira yang sedang dipikirkannya? Ayo kita cari tahu!

CHANGMIN's POV

Hah~ aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Aku tahu kebiasaan Yoochun hyung berkata-kata seperti itu, tapi aku nggak suka dia bicara begitu ke Su-ie! Kenapa? Karena mereka pernah saling menyukai! Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku tadi. Aku sudah berada di sana sejak Yoochun hyung mengacak-ngacak rambut Junsu-ie dengan gemas. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku, seolah dunia milik berdua saja! Apa aku harus melepaskan Si-ie? Entah kenapa aku merasa aku adalah pihak ketiga yang menggagalkan hubungan sunbae-hobae antara Yoochun hyung dan Su-ie menjadi hubungan yang lebih istimewa, yaitu pacar. Entahlah, aku pusing. Mungkin untuk sementara aku nggak akan ke ruang musik dulu.

END of CHANGMIN's POV

Ternyata kedua namja tampan yang tadi tertawa bahagia di ruang musik menyimpan luka dalam hati mereka, lalu, bagaimana dengan Junsu?

JUNSU's POV

Changminnie, apa kamu mencintaiku? Sebenarnya tadi aku melihat Changminnie sudah ada di ruang musik sejak Chunnie mengacak-acak rambutku, tapi kenapa dia tidak menengur kami? Kenapa dia membiarkanku di dekati Chunnie? Kenapa dia tidak protes saat aku memanggil Yoochun hyung dengan 'Chunnie'? Kenapa dia diam saja saat Chunnie berkata 'sayang' padaku? Apakah dia tidak serius denganku? Sekalipun dia tidak pernah cemburu saat orang lain mendekatiku. Saat Chunnie sunbae mentraktirku makan malam merayakan ulang tahunnya kecil-kecilan, Changminnie nggak protes, padahal dia nggak diajak dan yang diajak hanya aku. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti kencan? Tentu saja itu bukan karena dia nggak tahu Yoochun sunbae mengajakku makan malam, dia tahu tapi dia nggak protes. Padahal 2 hal yang dicintainya tidak bersamanya, Aku, dan makanan. Hihihi Changminnie itu lucu sekali kalau makan! Eh tunggu, atau statementku tadi salah? Bukan 2 hal yang dicintainya, tapi hanya 1 hal? Hanya makanan? Kalau diingat-ingat Changminnie nggak pernah mengatakan aku adalah pacarnya, padahal dia punya banyak fangirls. Entahlah, lebih baik aku fokus ke pelajaran.

END of JUNSU's POV

Ternyata namja manis yang selalu kelihatan ceria ini juga sedang merasakan rasa sakit meskipun tidak sesakit yang dialami Yoochun dan Changmin.

KRING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu segera menghapus muka muram mereka menggantinya dengan senyuman meskipun bukan senyum yang ikhlas.

"Changminnie~!" seru Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya masuk ke ruang kelas Changmin tanpa mempendulikan tatapan orang-orang yang kesal karena merasa kuping mereka berdengung mendengar triakan Junsu tadi.

"Ne, ada apa Su-ie?" tanya Changmin sambil memasang senyum andalannya yang membuat pipi Junsu merona meskipun samar.

"Mau ke ruang musik nggak? Ayo ke sana!" ajak Junsu semangat menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Maaf, aku lagi nggak pengen ke sana." Ucap Changmin tanpa meninggalkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ummm…. Kalau ke kantin?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

"Nggak ah, aku nggak lapar." Jawab Changmin yang membuat Junsu mengernyit heran. Changmin? Nggak lapar? Itu hal yang tidak biasa mengingat dia selalu lapar setiap saat.

"Ya sudah deh, aku ke kantin sendiri saja." Ucap Junsu dengan sedikit nada kecewa dalam ucapannya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Changmin. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin makan, apalagi bareng sama Junsu, tapi dia sedang ingin menyendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Changmin bingung mau melepaskan Junsu atau tidak, karena itu dia mau jaga jarak dulu dari Junsu dan Yoochun lalu mengawasi mereka. Apakah mereka jadi lebih bahagia atau tidak bila Changmin tidak ada.

Sudah seminggu Changmin terus menghindar dari Junsu, dan itu jelas membuat Junsu sedih. Namja berparas imut itu terus saja memikirkan kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Junsu benar-benar tidak menemukan kesalahannya, ia benar-benar bingung, jadi dia putuskan untuk bercerita pada Yoochun, dan Yoochun ternyata adalah konsultan yang baik, dia berhasil mengubah _mood _Junsu menjadi lebih baik, meskipun belum bisa melupakan dan menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi Yoochun sukses membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Changmin yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum miris, dia salah menyimpulkan, yang dia tangkap adalah, Yoochun selalu bisa membuat Junsu tertawa, tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu! Dan kesalah pahaman itulah yang menguatkan tekad Changmin untuk melepaskan Junsu ke Yoochun. Changmin berencana akan mengatakan pada Yoochun saat pulang sekolah, tapi ternyata saat pulang sekolah Yoochun sedang bermain piano dan menyanyi untuk Junsu. Kenapa Changmin tahu lagu itu untuk Yoochun? Karena lagu itu sangat mencerminkan perasaan Yoochun sekarang ini. Yup itu adalah lagu yang diciptakan Yoochun, beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jadi, aku yang kau—" ucap Junsu dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya

"Ya, kaulah yang membuatku seperti ni. Huft… lagu ini pas banget'kan buat aku?

Bohong, bohong

Semua yang kukatakan adalah bohong

Bohong kalau aku bilang aku sudah melupakanmu

Meskipun kucoba menghapus ingatanku

Setiap kali aku membuka mata, wajahmulah yang muncul

Aku masih mencintaimu, aku masih mengingatmu

Aku mengatakan aku sudah melupakanmu karena aku tak ingin terlihat konyol di matamu

Tapi sekarang aku nampak sangat payah di matamu. Kurang lebih begitu isinya, dan itu pas banget sama aku, kau juga berfikir demikian'kan?" Tanya Yoochun tertawa miris.

"Ya, kamu memang benar-benar… Aish… Jinjja… Jeongmal Baboya! Baboya Chunnie!" seru Junsu sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menghapus air mata Junsu.

"Seandainya kau bilang, tidak begini jadinya, babo! Kenapa susah sekali bagimu untuk bicara? Seandainya dulu kau bicara padaku kau menyukaimu, sekarang aku adalah namjachingumu karena aku juga mencintaimu! Dan kalau kau bilang kau belum melupakanku, aku tak akan dekat-dekat denganmu, aku akan menjaga jarak agar kita tidak terlalu akrab dank au bisa melupakanku. Sekarang aku terlanjur nyaman bersamamu" Jawab Junsu panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu pilihanku tepat." Komentar Yoochun.

"Mwo ya?" protes Junsu

"Aku nggak sanggup kalau harus berjauhan denganmu. Aku juga tak ingin melupakanmu." Jawab Yoochun sambil kembali tersenyum getir.

"Kau bodoh Chunnie, kau bodoh!" teriak Junsu

"Hahaha… memang. Aku sangat bodoh. Eh, omong-omong kau tadi bilang 'aku nyaman bersamamu'? Kalau begitu, ayo jadian aja~"

"Cih kau ini, disaat seperti ini masih saja bisa bercanda!" jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum kecil

"Aku serius." Kata Yoochun lagi dengan raut wajah yang sudah berubah serius.

"A-Apa—k-kau gila! A-Aku—" jawab Junsu terpotong oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Terima saja, Su-ie." Ucap Changmin yang baru saja masuk mencoba menampilkan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, yang berhasil bagi Junsu, tapi tidak bagi Yoochun.

"K-Kau—Changminnie! Bagaimana bisa kau semudah itu melepas namjachingumu ke tangan orang lain? Sesungguhnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak?" seru Junsu kesal.

"Kau, kau tahu apa? Aku merasa menjadi pihak ketiga di antara hubungan kalian! Kalau aku tidak ada, kalian pasti sudah jadian! Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain! Sangat sakit! Melihat kalian bercanda, melihat kalian nyaman satu sama lain sampai tidak menyadari ada orang lain di sekitar kalian! Aku jadi seolah merasa, hatimu tidak bersamaku, meskipun jiwamu bersamaku." Jelas Changmin berusaha menahan air matanya.

Junsu dan Yoochun terdiam.

"Kim Junsu-sshi, mulai detik ini, kurasa lebih baik jika hubungan kita—" ucap Changmin terpotong oleh Junsu yang membungkam bibirnya.

"Andwae! Jangan bicara lagi. A-Aku masih mencintaimu! Aku memang sempat mencintai Chunnie, ah maksudku Yoochun hyung, tapi itu dulu! Aku sekarang… hanya untukmu!" ucap Junsu sambil memeluk Changmin erat.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau sendiri masih ragu dengan perasaanmu. Iya'kan? Kalau tidak kenapa kau tidak langsung membantah ucapanku tadi? Kau masih memiliki sedikit rasa untuk Yoochun hyung'kan?" Tanya Changmin lagi

"Kubilang… DIAM! Ya, aku masih memiliki sedikit rasa untuknya, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu! Jauh lebih mencintaimu. Aku merasa sangat sakit saat kau memanggilku 'Kim Junsu-sshi'. Kau juga harus tahu bahwa aku bisa melupakan Yoochun hyung saat bersamamu, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu saat bersama Yoochun hyung! Aku melihatmu! Aku melihatmu saat itu, tapi melihat kau yang tak peduli sama sekali aku dekat dengan siapa, aku ingin… ingin membuatmu cemburu! Hah, kurasa aku tak kalah babonya dengan kalian, kalau akau nggak kekanakan begini ini nggak akan terjadi." Jawab Junsu. "Jadi, kita nggak jadi putus'kan?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

Changmin diam, dia melihat kea rah Yoochun yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan earphone.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau mendengar semua percakapan kita." Ucap Changmin "Aku tahu kau menangis dalam diam. Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Kurasa, aku belum sap melepaskan bebek lumba-lumba ini padamu." Ucap Changmin –yang menuai senyum dari Junsu tapi langsung manyun dan protes pada saat yang sama karena Changmin mengatainya bebek lumba-lumba – sambil mendekati Yoochun dan merangkul pundaknya. "Kita masih teman'kan?" Tanya Changmin. Yoochun mengambil nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Tentu saja, kita'kan –" ucap Yoochun

CEKREK(?)!

Suara kamera hp memotong perkataan Yoochun.

"Eh, Su-ie, kira-kira kalau foto ini dipajang di mading kayaknya asyik'kan?" Tanya Changmin menunjukkan foto Yoochun yang sedang menangis.

"YA! EVIL CHANGMIN! BERIKAN FOTO ITU PADAKU! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR PERUSAK SUASANA! TADI SUASANANYA MASIH MELANKOLIS TAHU!" seru Yoochun berusaha merebut foto itu dari Changmin, tapi dasar si Changmin kelewat tinggi dan kurang ajar, dia naik ke atas meja, jinjit, dan mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang foto itu tinggi-tinggi. Dalam kondisi seperti itu siapa yang bisa merebut foto itu dari tangan Changmin? Changmin pun tertawa, memeletkan lidahnya kea rah Yoochun, mengejek. Dan menuai tawa unik uri Junsu.

"Eu kyang kyang! Sudah, sudah. Di sini ada satu pelajaran yang perlu kita petik, Yoochun harus lebih 'bisa berbicara', aku harus lebih jujur, dan Changmin, nggak usah sok stay cool, tunjukin aja perasaanmu." Ucap Junsu bijak.

"Siap songsaengnim~!" seru Changmin mengejek, membuat Junsu mengeluarkan teriakan lumba-lumbanya. Lumba-lumba ngamuk saudara-saudara! Junsu pun mendekati Changmin, dan mendorongnya dengan tidak berperasaan sehingga Changmin jatuh ke lantai.

"Aww! Teganya kau Su-ie, kalau aku – hey, hey, kalian mau apa? K-Kenapa membawa itu, huaaa! Mama!" dan kisah tiga orang bodoh ini, berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran (lagi).

FIN

* * *

A/N : hua, hua, gimana? Tiba-tiba dapat inspirasi nih jadi mbuat sequel nggak jelas gini. Juga karena ngegalau nggak bisa nonton konsernya Junsu, plus mau ngasih hadiah buat Chunnie oppa –meski udah telat bgt—yang tambah tua malah tambah unyu *hagu* /plak. Osh, saatnya balas review!

**AIrzanti : Hehehe... Baguslah kalau suka. Iya, makanya itu aku buat endingnya MinSu, kasian Changmin selalu jadi pihak ketiga dan nggak pernah dapet tokoh utamanya. Thx review dan favenya. Makasih juga buat semangatnya.**

**WidiwMin : Hehehe maaf ya, aku selalu begitu ada alasannya tuh dibawah. Aku mungkin akan buat lagi tapi di facebook. Thank you buat reviewnya.**

**Iino Sayuri : Gitu ya? Maaf mengecewakan. Alasannya aku suka kecepetan alur ada di bawah. Mianhaeyo, btw makasih reviewnya.**

**Ostreichweiz : Begitu'kah? Senangnya~ Baguslah kalau kamu suka. Hehehe.. ini sequelnya udah kupanjangin. Gomawo buat reviewnya~**

Oh ya, aku sekalian mau ngasih tahu, ini ff terakhirku di FFN, karena para author pada pergi, aku ikutan deh. Aku pindah ke Facebook, Facebook ku kupakai bersama yeodongsaengku Orstreichweiz jadi, nama fb kami Kim Kwangwook Ostreichweiz. Kalau sempat mampir ya, dan mari kita berteman, aku butuh teman seorang Cassie nih, nggak ada Cassie lagi di sekitarku . Yang mau sms juga boleh, no,ku : 08176969390. Oh ya, ada quiz juga, berapa banyak kata babo diucapkan di sini -Babo lho, bukan bodoh, tapi baboya termasuk-? Yang menang nanti boleh request ff perdanaku di facebook, tapi aku TIDAK MENERIMA REQUEST GENDERSWITCH, G MENERIMA REQUEST OPPADEULXOC, DAN CRACKPAIR. Maaf kalau mengecewakan yang suka ff-ff seperti itu . Ah, maaf juga kalau selama ini aku banyak salah, karena aku selalu nggak sempat edit. Karena aku selalu mbuat ff sembunyi – sembunyi jadinya buru-buru XP, itu juga penyebab ffku alurnya selalu kecepetan, aku buru-buru karena harus sembunyi-sembunyi, ortuku antis k-pop soalnya. Oke kurasa itu saja, anneyong chingu. Oh ya, untuk yang terakhir kali, review please~!


End file.
